Weapons
Neurovoider has a total of 15 weapon types. Each weapon type follows a quality/rarity scheme (from least to most rare): Common, Uncommon, Special, Rare, and Glitched for a total of 75 different weapons. Higher tier weapons of the same type may function differently from its lower tier counterparts and are not always explicitly better. The weapons on this page are sorted by type and tier. As you progress, new weapon drops of the same type will be of a higher level and thus will have improved stats over older weapons. Generally, higher-level weapons will have a higher DPS, which is balanced with a slightly higher EP cost. Note that for each weapon/tier in the game (excluding Beam-type and Glitched weapons) there is a corresponding Enemy. Weapon Stats Shot Damage '''- How much damage a single volley will deal. For some weapons, this is spread over multiple shots, such as the Phaser. Weapons of the same type and level always have equal shot damage, with a few exceptions. Frag weapons which produce secondary projectiles can have varying damage within the same level. '''Volley Size - How many projectiles fire per shot. Some weapons fire in bursts, and will produce more bullets per trigger pull than indicated. For example, the Phaser fires two bullets in a V pattern, but launches a 3-round burst of these vollies each time you pull the trigger. Fire Rate - How frequently the weapon is able to fire. For burst fire weapons, the bursts are counted as separate shots and averaged out, therefore burst weapons appear to have a higher fire rate than they really do. For beam weapons, this determines how frequently the beam deals damage on contact. Shot EP - The amount of EP consumed per volley fired. Burst fire weapons fire multiple volleys per trigger pull and therefore will use more EP than actually listed. Running out of EP mid-burst will cause the weapon to stop firing. Splash - The blast radius of explosive weapons and melee attacks. Type - How the weapon deals its damage. There are Beam weapons which deal continuous damage, Bullet weapons which deal instantaneous damage, Liquid weapons which inflict damage over time status effects, Frag weapons which explode into multiple projectiles, Grenade weapons which bounce and roll until they either detonate, hit an enemy, or fall into a pit, Rocket weapons which fly until they reach their maximum distance, hit an enemy or collide with a wall and Close Range weapons which deal melee damage over a set range in front of the player. 'Range '- An unlisted stat that is dependant on weapon type. All weapons of the same type have the same range. In progress - will include brief description, overview, several relevant stats (using level 1 loot as a baseline for comparison). Images will be added over time with each section possibly being given its own page. Weapons were rearranged based on type/sorted by tier as that felt like a more logical way to sort them. Current state baselines are an approximation and will be adjusted to a more appropriate range as more datapoints become available. Beams Beams are medium range and are very accurate. Higher tier beams deal continuous damage. PBeam 01.jpg PBeam 02.jpg Beam 01.jpg Beam 02.jpg DBeam 02 (2).jpg DBeam 01.jpg FBeam 01.jpg FBeam_02.jpg FinalMelter.jpg Shockers Shockers trade some amount of accuracy over beams in exchange for longer range by firing a zig-zagging lightning bolt. The Pulse Shocker and Big Shocker fire single bolts of electricity, while other versions fire a continuous lighting beam. PShock 01.jpg PShock 02.jpg Shock 02.jpg Shock 01.jpg BShock 02.jpg BShock 01.jpg LWra 02.jpg LWra 01.jpg DeathRay.jpg Phasers Phasers shoot small, rapid-fire projectiles usually over a fairly wide spread. Unlike Machine Guns, Phasers have very little knockback and can usually hit enemies more reliably. Pha 02.jpg Pha 01.jpg TPha_02.jpg TPha 01.jpg APha 02.jpg APha 01.jpg MPha 02.jpg MPha 01.jpg EternalAnnihilator.jpg Machine Guns Machine Guns sacrifice accuracy over Phasers but gain higher damage and knockback. The Gatling Gun and Apocalypse lose significant amounts of damage in exchange for a much greater rate of fire. AG 04.jpg AG 03.jpg AG 02.jpg AG 01.png MGun 04.jpg MGun 03.jpg MGun 02.jpg MGun 01.jpg AR 03.jpg AR_04.jpg AR 02.jpg AR 01.jpg GAT 03.jpg GAT_04.jpg GAT 02.jpg GAT 01.jpg TheApocolypse.jpg TheApocolypse_02.jpg Plasma Cannons Plasma Cannons fire small orbs of plasma and are generally more accurate than Machine Guns. The Plasma Bomb and Fatal Fragment instead fire exploding plasma bombs which fragment into smaller plasma orbs. Pla 04.jpg Pla 03.jpg Pla 02.jpg Pla 01.jpg TPlas 01.jpg TPla_04.jpg TPla 02.jpg TPla 01.jpg HDPla 03.jpg HDPla 02.jpg HDPla 01.jpg HDPla_04.jpg PBomb 04.jpg PBomb 03.jpg PBomb 02.jpg PBomb 01.jpg FatalFrag.jpg FatalFrag2.jpg Railguns Railguns fire very accurate, very powerful and very energy-intensive bolts with a long range to match. Higher tier Railguns sacrifice some amount of power for burst-fire capabilities. Rail 02.jpg Rail 01.jpg Rail_04.jpg Rail_03.jpg TRail 02.jpg TRail 01.jpg HRail 02.jpg HRail 01.jpg HRail_04.jpg HRail_03.jpg RailG 01.jpg RGat 04.jpg RGat 03.jpg RGat 02.jpg TotalEraser.jpg TotalEraser2.jpg Shotguns Shotguns fire a short to medium range spread of pellets which fan outward as one would expect from a shotgun. Given the spread of the pellets, it's often difficult to hit an enemy with the full force of the blast, but it is easier to hit an enemy in general. Higher tier shotguns fire larger and more rapid blasts. SG 02.jpg SG 01.jpg DShot 01.jpg DShot_02.jpg BShot.jpg BShot 02.jpg FShot 02.jpg FShot 01.jpg DoomBringer.jpg Melee Weapons Melee weapons attack a small area in front of the player for high damage and can typically be fired very quickly, however they rapidly drain energy if overused. Cut 03.jpg Cut 02.jpg Cut_04.jpg Cut 01.jpg DSlash 03.jpg DSlash 02.jpg DSlash_04.jpg DSlash 01.jpg Pen 03.jpg Pen 02.jpg Pen_04.jpg Pen 01.jpg BHam 04.jpg BHam 03.jpg BHam 02.jpg BHam 01.jpg ApocalypseFist.jpg Grenade Launchers Grenades are a special projectile type that fires in an arc and bounces/rolls slowly until it eventually detonates after a short time, dealing damage over a blast radius. Grenades can be detonated instantly if they collide with an enemy, destructible object, or land in a hole. Gre 01.jpg Gre 02.jpg Gre_04.jpg Gre_03.jpg MGre 03.jpg MGre 02.jpg MGre 01.jpg MGre_04.jpg FGre 03.jpg FGre 02.jpg FGre 01.jpg FGre_04.jpg HGre 04.jpg HGre 03.jpg HGre 02.jpg HGre 01.jpg SaintBomb2.jpg SaintBomb.jpg Disk Launchers Disk launchers fire small projectiles which ricochet off of walls. The Disk Packer and Wrong Track both instead fire explosive, fragmenting disks much like the Plasma Bomb. DGun 03.jpg DGun_04.jpg DGun 02.jpg DGun 01.jpg DMach 03.jpg DMach 02.jpg DMach_04.jpg DMach 01.jpg TDisk_03.jpg TDisk 02.jpg TDisk 01.jpg DPack_02.jpg DPack 01.jpg DPack_03.jpg DPack_04.jpg WrongTrack.jpg Flamethrowers Flamethrowers spew jets of flame which set enemies on fire, dealing damage over time. Fla 02.jpg Fla 01.jpg Fla 03.jpg FWall 03.jpg FWall 02.jpg FWall 01.jpg FWall 04.jpg LFla 02.jpg LFla_03.jpg LFla 01.jpg HFire 03.jpg HFire 02.jpg HFire 01.jpg Scorcher.jpg Burners Burners function as a mix between the Shotgun and Flamethrower, firing a spread of flames which ignite enemies. Burn 03.jpg Burn 02.jpg Burn_04.jpg Burn 01.jpg DBurn 04.jpg DBurn 03.jpg DBurn 02.jpg DBurn 01.jpg HWave_01.jpg HWave_02.jpg FBurn 02.jpg FBurn 01.jpg FBurn_03.jpg FBurn_04.jpg TheFlamesofJudgement.jpg Bio Launchers Bio Launchers shoot a blob of goo in an arc, landing on the crosshairs. Enemies hit by the goo are dealt damage over time. The Bio Blobber and Abyss Plague instead shoot their goo blobs forward and will collide with enemies normally - additionally, these blobs will explode on contact into smaller blobs for area denial. Bio 02.jpg Bio 01.jpg Bio_04.jpg Bio_03.jpg BioCat 02.jpg BioCat 01.jpg BB 02.jpg BB 01.jpg BioR 02.jpg BioR 01.jpg BioR_03.jpg AbyssPlague.jpg Rocket Launchers Rockets are fairly inaccurate explosive projectiles that detonate on contact with enemies or walls. They are generally slower to fire and deal greater damage than their Missile counterparts. The Mini Nuke and End of Days fire special rockets which are slower but accelerate and travel more accurately and have a much larger blast radius. RL 02.jpg RL_04.jpg RL 01.jpg RL 03.jpg TRock 04.jpg TRock 03.jpg TRock 02.jpg TRock 01.jpg AS 02.jpg AS_04.jpg AS 01.jpg AS_03.jpg MNuke_04.jpg MNuke 01.jpg MNuke_02.jpg MNuke_03.jpg EndOfDays.jpg EndOfDays_02.jpg Missile Launchers Missiles are almost identical to Rockets but typically are far less accurate, faster to fire and deal less damage over a smaller blast radius. Higher tier Missile Launchers fire clusters of missiles. ML_04.jpg ML 01.jpg ML_02.jpg ML_03.jpg CMiss 02.jpg CMiss 01.jpg CMiss_04.jpg CMiss 03.jpg MBar 03.jpg MBar 02.jpg MBAR 01.jpg Mbar 04.jpg EXB 02.jpg EXB_03.jpg EXB 01.jpg EXB_04.jpg LastWord.jpg LastWord_02.jpg Boosting Weapons Like Modules, Weapons can also be boosted up to 5 times using excess Scrap. Boosting a weapon improves it's DPS by a flat amount, resulting in an increased Shot Damage proportional to Fire Speed, meaning that rapid fire weapons will see a relatively small increase in Shot Damage compared to slower weapons and weapons with a greater spread will yield an overall less efficient improvement compared to more accurate weapons. The size and cost of the DPS boost increases with each boost applied. Higher level weapons cost more to boost, but also receive proportionally greater boosts.